Kaoru Akashi
Kaoru Akashi (明石 薫, Akashi Kaoru) is one of the main protagonist of the series Zettai Karen Children. Kaoru is a Level 7 Psychokinetic Esper and also the main leader of the group The Children. Appearance She has short burnt orange hair and crimson eyes. She wears a Japanese school outfit and wears sneakers. At the age of 13 she has long burnt orange hair, wearing more adults cloths than usual. Personality She has a very energetically personality. She gets exited when they got a mission, which she gets carried away. She also has a short temper when someone gets on her nerves. She is always reading old geezer magazines and drinks stamina drinks. She cannot think about the risk of her position which she always is forgetting it. She where been saving a pilot's life but forget his pilot which a building has been destroyed. She acts like a pervert towards women, sexually harasses her team-mates and her classmates as well and shows interest in female figures in general. History Plot 3 Years Ago After the training, she and the others where been send to capture the teleporter. After that they has captured him, she went through some test. Later they where been reported that the teleporter has been escaped which that they are going after them. Later when they are tracing the teleporter, he where becoming in trouble. Kaoru then helps him off with her psychical powers which she originally captured him. After that, she where been encouraged by Kōichi's line. Afterwards they where been helping peoples that are been locked in a tunnel. After that Aoi's powers has been backfired her, Kaoru then comes with a crazy idea to active the missiles to the tunnel to break free. The reason for the backfire is because the person who they wants to protect has a young teleporter Esper. After Kaoru's reckless plan, Kōichi ,as usual, has become pissed. A day later, Kaoru must undergo a test to make her go to school without being angry and using her powers. After that she has failed, the test robots has become berserk which she tries to attack them. After knowing who has made the robots berserk, they went to an unknown island, where they see a dolphin that contains to be an old lieutenant. They must protect them after what he has seen in the future. When the criminal racist organization has arrived, they where been helping Kōichi and Taizō with battling. Furthermore, they have jobs to protect Japan from fellowing Espers and regular criminals. They then get also to deal with their school and peoples that hates them, and tries to kill them. Abilities Psychokinesis :It is the leading source of using her psychical powers. The powers of are getting in a hold when she has her Limiter. Although that it is the source of her to use many kinds of techniques, she does come with weird names and also calls them all psychic because it has psychical abilities. Techniques Manipulation of Gravity :Thanks by her psychical powers, she is able to control gravity. When she becomes unstable, the manipulation is going to be dangerous which that the impact will happen inside of the body. Psychic Dropping-Closed Unknown Psychic Technique :She uses the technique against "Normal People". She evenly doesn't know the name of the technique herself. She makes the user fly in the sky and twist him round to make him to feel that he's going to puke or he falls unconscious. Great Cleave Magatonpun Dual Defeat Equipment Limiter :She has the watch limiter to temper her powers when she going to far. It happens most of times, because she has become addicted to action. Relationships Kōichi Minamoto Trivia *She alongside with Aoi and Shiho's future dream is to conquer the world. *Her last name is for the Akashi lady, a lover of Genji, and her first name is after Kaoru, a son of another of Genji's wives in The Tale of Genji. Navigation Category:Characters Category:B.A.B.E.L. Category:Level 7